The Beecher women visit Shrewsbury
Page 1 Lyrabeecher :Lyra Beecher and her mother, Katie, with whom she's just recently reunited enter town. Katie is walking very slowly from an aching hip. :"Mummy, I know you wanted to thank Jasmyne for helping us to find each other, but you really need to rest. We can find her tomorrow," Lyra says with concern in her voice. Katie agreed with her daughter. :After getting her mother settled into a room at the town inn, Lyra went down to visit with the townsfolk at the tavern. Katiebeecher :The next day, Katie woke before Lyra and sat looking at her daughter while she slept. Lyra had come in rather late the night before and Katie wasn't certain whether she should wake her. Finally, Lyra stirred, moaning about her head hurting. :"You shouldn't have had so much to drink last night, Lyra dear," Katie said. "Come on now, get up and dress. We'll go get a light breakfast and then visit Jasmyne." :Once Lyra was dressed, and they left their room at the inn, Katie walked behind Lyra, trying to hide that she was walking with a slight limp from her hip that continued to ache. Lyrabeecher :Back in their room a couple of days later, Lyra and her mother were relaxing after Lyra had spent a day in the local orchard. :Lyra looked over at her mother, who was sitting in a chair by the window working on some knitting and said, "Mummy, I've been thinking. I saw on a sign at the church here that they have mass on Tuesday. I'd like to try to go to that but afterwards, I think we should go to your cottage and then..." Lyra hesitated, unsure how her mother would react, "...and then, I want to travel south to see if I can find out what became of Papa." She finished in a matter of fact tone and waited to see what her mother would say. Katiebeecher :Katie looked up from her knitting and stared at her daughter for a moment, thoughtfully. :"It would be pleasant to attend a mass. And that would give my hip a nice long rest before the return journey to the cottage," Katie said in a calm tone. "As for you traveling south, we shall discuss that later." Then she gave Lyra a look that said there was no room for argument at present and went back to her knitting. Jasmyne :The dark rider opened the door to the inn and went to the barkeep and placed a written note down that said "Beecher" pointing with his finger, the barkeep mumbled something and pointed towards the stairs, the rider placed a gold coin in his hand. :Dear Lyra, :Im sure i'll get to meet your family sometime along the line, i do travel quite a bit. Oh sorry for buying you so many drinks the other day but it wasnt just me, twas the princess as well, you have to watch Kerri, if she knows your taking in drinks, well, you know the rest. :Say hello to your mother for me and i send all my best, maybe you could visit one of my family members there, her name is Aasha :Love, :Jas :Slipping the note under the correct door, the rider was gone before the door opened Lyrabeecher :Lyra and Katie returned to their room at the inn, after a disappointing attempt to attend mass. :"That sign must be old," Lyra said, "They should probably take it down if there's no priest to actually say the mass." :As Lyra opened the door, she noticed the paper on the ground. After picking it up and reading it quickly, she smiled and said, "It's from Jasmyne," as she handed it to her mother. Katiebeecher :Not long after Katie had finished reading the kind note from Jasmyne, Lyra had set out to find some work, having decided to stay in town a bit longer. Katie had settled in with her knitting once again, when a knock came at the door. Young_boy :"Hullo, ma'am," the young boy said quickly when the door was opened, "I have a message here for a Miss Lyra Beecher. Would that be you, ma'am?" :When the woman said no but that she was Miss Beecher's mother, the boy said, "Good enough, then." And he handed her the envelope but remained standing with his hand extended, with a hopeful look on his face. Katiebeecher :Katie took the envelope and, noticing the boy's outstretched hand, dug a penny from her pocket which she placed in his palm while murmuring, "Thank you." :Closing the door, Katie turned the envelope over and saw that it was sealed with the Degas family crest. Burning with curiosity about what the message contained, but not wanting to invade her daughter's privacy, Katie struggled with the urge to open it herself. Katie glanced out the window wondering where exactly Lyra might be at the moment. :Even if she could find where Lyra was working today, Katie decided not to interrupt her and set the envelope down on the bedside table. She would give it to Lyra when she returned later. Katie went back to her knitting, though every now and then, she'd glance at the envelope wondering what was inside. Lyrabeecher :When Lyra finally got back to the inn, she was very tired and plodded her way up the stairs and down the hall to their room. She opened the door, stepped in, closed the door while mumbling, "Hello, Mummy," and then collapsed on the bed. She couldn't fall asleep though because her mother was thrusting something in her face saying, "You've got a letter, Lyra." :Lyra managed to sit up, puzzling ... who would send her a letter? Taking the envelope, she saw the seal and broke it open to read the message. She felt the blood drain from her face as she read the news. With tears in her eyes, Lyra looked up at her mother to explain. :"Lord Degas has been murdered. And cousin Bella's love, Enry, has died as well," Lyra pulled out a handkerchief to wipe her eyes before continuing, "Oh, poor Lady Cat, poor Bella." Lyra lay down on her side on the bed. "We must go help them, Mummy." Before Lyra fell asleep, she saw that her mother was nodding in agreement. Lyrabeecher :Rising early the next morning, Lyra and Katie gathered their things and left their room. After a quick breakfast and settling things with the innkeeper, they set out on their journey with sadness in their hearts. Category:Histories